Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 2: Unexpected Events
Last time on Ruby's cars series 3 Michael Rotor forms a new club called "Michael's Peace Club", more cars join the ABTOTC and RSG and even the MPC! But the worst part is LIGHTNING MCQUEEN CRASHED! This time we see how he recovers and unexpected things happen. Gallery Ruby Oaks Series 3 Episode 2 Picture 1.png|Scared NGVT with McQueen, Strip, Cal (in this series he's a next-gen), Cruz and Sheldon near him. Transcript Cruz: Hey Lightning? How are you doing? Lightning: Doing much better now! Training really helps! I think I can get back next race. Anything related to Aiken yet? Sheldon: No nothing suspicious yet. Lightning: Well that's good then! (Meanwhile with Herb in the hospital) Dan: Herb! how are you? Herb (weak): Ugh. That Floyd really hit me hard, Dan: Well at least he is dead! Lane: And we can all be faster! Jackson: YEAH! Im gonna invite some more members if you don't mind! Herb (weak): Yeah. Do it. (later) Jackson: I've got some new members with me! We have Chip, Next Gen Vinyl Toupee (Win95 will probably be mad maybe), Bruce and Next Gen Clutch Aid (Ruby isn't going to like this)! Sterling: Hey. Just arrived to tell you I want to join you, bring Aiken back and remove those stupid stock cars and good next gens! Herb: Awesome! (back to Cruz and Lightning) Lightning: Wow, I feel ready to race after all that training. I want to talk to Ponchy for some time though Cruz: Ok. Lightning: Hi Ponchy Ponchy: Yeah? Lightning: I know Aiken is bad just wanted to ask you about what Aiken was like before he was fired? I was always ahead of him while racing so I never really got to know him. Ponchy: Aiken actually was an awesome racer. He won the rookie of the year award and was all set to win a Cup. Lightning: Wow that is actually kinda cool. Ponchy: It was only after he got fired that he changed. He was my friend actually, of course that was before all this crazy crap happened. Lightning: Yeah. Ponchy: Aiken's main friends were me and Todd Marcus. Makes sense why Todd would join Aiken. But really Aiken is going way too far with this. Lightning: He is! Ponchy: You know Murray Clutchburn? Lightning: Yup. Sputter Stop racer. He just joined our group few days ago. Ponchy: He also was a good friend of Aiken until one day Aiken just dumped him because he said Murray was too old to be his friend. Lightning: That's so awful! Murray will always be a friend and in this club no matter what! Sheldon: GUYS! NGVT, NGCA, BUCK AND BRUCE ALL JOINED HERB! Lightning: OH NO! THAT IS NOT GOOD! Ponchy: Yeah! That's the last thing we want! Lightning: We will have a meeting at Rust-Eze Training Center now with the RSG guys! (later at ABTOTC) Aiken: I'm back because Herb is still recovering so I want to tell you Im here for a while. Sterling I hope you have some new weapons for us? Sterling: You know it! One day we shall nuke Mcqueen and Tankson. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: W-wait WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Aiken: Yes. That's the only way the stupid cars will die forever and I can join the Piston Cup!!! HA HA HA! NUKE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! NUKE FREAKING LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! NUKE THE RSG! Oh and our other leader Herb he killed Floyd Mulvhill Next Gen Vinyl Toupee (scared to death): Why. Why would you even do this. I joined this group because I thought you guys were fast and wanted the old stock cars to go for next gens to come! Jackson: well that is true but those good racers are just not willing to retire! We are superior to those idiots! Next Gen Vinyl Toupee (scared): I. I cant be here anymore. You even killed someone and you want to kill some more! I'm leaving! (NGVT leaves) Aiken: HOW DARE YOU LEAVE! YOU WILL REGRET THIS NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE! Dan: YEAH YOU WILL! Jackson: WHAT AN IDIOT! (at RSG) Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: Lightning? Are you there? Lightning: Hey! Aren't you on the ABTOTC? Sheldon: You are not welcomed! Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: WAIT GUYS! I HAD NO IDEA AIKEN AND HERB WERE EVIL AND WANTED TO KILL YOU GUYS! I ONLY JOINED THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE FAST AND WANTED THE OLD STOCK CARS TO RETIRE AND LEAVE! PLEASE LET ME JOIN! I WAS SO SCARED THERE! Lightning: Ok fine but we keep a close watch on you. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: OH THANK YOU SO MUCH I WAS SO SCARED IN AIKEN AXLER'S BASE IT WAS DARK AND SCARY! (bawls) The King: It's ok Next Gen Vinyl Toupee. Cal: That's what I was gonna say uncle. Sheldon: Yeah man! Aiken will never come near you again! Lightning: Yup. It's ok Next Gen Vinyl Toupee. Cruz: Next Gen Vinyl Toupee it's great you joined us! to be continued in episode 3 List of RSG, ABTOTC, MPC members * RSG - Lightning, Cal, Sheldon, Cruz, Bobby, Brick, Reb, Ponchy, Rich, Chase, Danny, Ryan, The King, Rex, Jack, Murray, Flip * ABTOTC - Aiken, Herb, Jackson, Dan, Aaron, Spikey, Bubba, Todd, Brian, Rev N Go Racer, Lane, Conrad, Steve, Paul, Ed, Bruce, Buck, Next Gen Clutch Aid * MPC - Michael, Carl, Jimmy